futurebebowrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Trip Johnson
Trip Johnson '''(born April 13, 1993) is an American singer, songwriter, actor and professional wrestler who formerly worked for Future Bebo Wrestling. Early Life Trip grew up in Scottsdale, Arizona living with his mother and father. When he was just four years old, his mother gave birth to his younger sister Ellie. Soon after, his parents separated and eventually divorced. For reasons that are still unknown, Trip's mother was kidnapped and murdered when Trip was six. The Johnson kids lived with their father until he disappeared without warning one day. For the next ten years, Trip and Ellie were placed into foster care until Trip, now 16, decided to drop out of high school to work full time, and was granted the legal right to take care of his little sister independently. While working, Trip began training for the ring as a way to earn some extra money. While he was training to become a professional wrestler, he discovered a passion for it and decided to pursue it as a career. Future Bebo Wrestling Trip signed a development contract with Future Bebo Wrestling upon completing his training for the ring. He had his first match on FBW Unbreakable in August 2011, winning against Chuck Jones. However, feeling that he was not ready, Trip asked for more time to prepare for the ring, which he was granted. Trip returned a few months later, now as part of a tag team with already-established FBW wrestler Preston Scott. Dubbing themselves TYA, Johnson and Scott set out to become the FBW World Tag Team Champions. Along the way, they also continued to pursue their singles careers. In January 2012, Trip Johnson competed in The Equalizer to crown the new FBW Galaxy Champion, although he was eliminated by Paul Benzema. On the next Unbreakable, TYA defeated Cray and Craig Adams in a tag team match in order for both of them to qualify for the Elimination Chamber Match at FBW Elimation Finale. The following week, TYA and Benzema defeated TK Jones, Jodah Kayne and Galaxy Champion Ricky Maine in a 6-Man Tag Team Match. At Elimination Finale, Trip defeated five other competitors in the Elimination Chamber to win his first title in FBW, the Galaxy Championship. The following week on Unbreakable, Trip fought to a draw with his idol Joey Tierney. One week later, it was announced that Preston Scott would challenge Trip for the Galaxy Championship at FBW Futurefest 2. Despite this, TYA put their differences aside to challenge for the Tag Team titles in a Tag Team Turmoil Match, but they were eliminated by eventual winners, Team Emosewa. At Futurefest II, Trip successfully defended the Galaxy Championship against Preston Scott via count out. On the following episode of Unbreakable, he defeated Sean Christie. Trip and Preston accomplished their dream as a team, winning the FBW Tag Team Championship from Christie and Tierney. At Concussion, Trip failed to defend the Galaxy Championship in a Steel Cage Match against Scott and new champion Joey Tierney. During the Tour of Asia, Trip faced Joey in a rematch, in which he failed to regain the championship. Trip left the company shortly afterwards, citing creative differences. Music Collaborating with Preston Scott, as well as Jake Parker and Carter Harris, Trip Johnson founded pop boy band All Over Again. In July 2012, Trip appeared on a song with Zack Richards Jr. entitled "Space and Time". After the dissolution of AOA, Trip enjoyed moderate solo success before quitting the music business. Personal life Trip Johnson was born in Scottsdale, Arizona in 1993 to his parents, Michael and Mary Johnson. He is the oldest of two siblings, with his younger sister Eleanor being born in 1997. His mother was murdered while Trip was still young, and his father left them soon afterwards. Trip has lived in Scottsdale for the majority of his life, attending elementary, middle and high school there. In elementary school, he met his best friend Carter Harris, who he is still friends with to this day. Trip left high school before graduation in order to evade the foster care system, and become his little sister's guardian. When Trip began to get more serious about his wrestling career, he moved house to live with his tag team partner Preston Scott and their sisters. In June 2012, Trip married his girlfriend Amelia Myers, and they welcomed their first daughter, Britta Demitria Johnson, On June 18, 2012. The couple divorced shortly afterwards. Wrestling stats '''Finishing Move *The Power Trip (Reverse Swinging Neckbreaker) Signature Moves *DDT *Suplex *Leg drop *Boston crab Tag Teams *TYA (Trip Johnson & Preston Scott) Managers *Ellie Johnson Nicknames *"The Tangelo" *"The Tripinator" Entrance Theme *"Wasting Away" by Tonight Alive (August 9, 2011 - July 4, 2012) *"Patrolling Days" by The Hives (July 4, 2012 - current) Championships and accomplishments *'FBW Galaxy Championship '(1 time) *'FBW World Tag Team Championship '(1 time, with Preston Scott)